


something about us

by vivisavior



Series: GARDEN OF LILIES [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jinsol stirs awake and feels like she is the luckiest girl in the universe.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: GARDEN OF LILIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1024791
Kudos: 35





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

> [the song](https://soundcloud.com/thisisowleyes/something-about-us-daft-punk)

Jinsol stirred awake from her slumber. She turned in the bed, searching with her hand for her girlfriend in their bed. She slowly opened her eyes not feeling her said girlfriend, listening closely she can hear her. She sat on the bed and watched Jiwoo doing her morning stretching. She smiled softly, she felt like the luckiest girl in the universe.

Their life used to be different, Jinsol's especially. She was just a broke and a sad student before meeting Jiwoo. Sad isn't exactly the word, she felt lonely and undeserving of love. After love stories that would end tragically, Jinsol felt like she was the problem. And as much as her friends liked to tell her otherwise, it was still partially true. Her lack of confidence affected each of her relationships. She even tried to fake it, her confidence, in the end, she felt like a fraud and like she was wasting people's precious time.

But at some point, she met Jiwoo, a friend of a friend. Jiwoo was sweet and caring but most importantly intuitive, she saw through Jinsol immediately. She gently helped the tall girl to overcome her troubles. The younger wasn't exempt from worries, she was just better at hiding them.

Jinsol can proudly say she helped Jiwoo growing, as much as Jiwoo helped her. Their shared intimacy became something more. And without the doubts that used to prevent her to fully enjoy a relationship, she gave in. She trusted Jiwoo enough to take care of her, and Jiwoo trusted her to do the same.

Together, they became the best version of themselves.

This is how Jinsol awakens every morning, greeted by the sight of Jiwoo doing her morning stretching and feeling like the luckiest woman ever.

"Oh you're awake"

Jiwoo leaned on the bed to give Jinsol her morning kiss. And she blushed faintly, they've done this so many times, but her heart still fluttered like the first time. She knew deep down Jiwoo's heart did the same thing.

The tall girl moved around in the bed to get up.

"What do you wanna eat today?"

And she didn't need to look at Jiwoo to know the answer, because the younger woman grabbed her wrist whispering in her ear "You". Jinsol chuckled her blush getting redder.

"Are you doing this every morning?"

Jiwoo nodded eagerly, leaving a kiss under her ear.

"I will never get tired of you, Jinsol."

The woman turned and caught Jiwoo's eyes, her favorite. Their noses were touching, they stayed a moment like this, observing each other closely.

And just like a confession, Jinsol murmured:

"I love you so much, Jiwoo."

She saw the way the other woman's eyes twinkled, the way her cheeks took a red hue, the way her lips curved into a smile. Jiwoo kissed her lips.

"I love you so much too, Jinsol"

They stayed a bit like this, simply in each other warmth and feelings, sinking in the moment. Jinsol was the one to break the silence.

"Pancakes it is!"

She ran to the kitchen in a laugh leaving a confused Jiwoo.

"Jung Jinsol come back here, we are not done!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading dont forget to leaving kudos and comment if you liked it!
> 
> huge thanks to my super fast beta [Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/profile), if you can read french you should check her story!!


End file.
